


Five Weddings And A Funeral For My Sanity

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-29
Updated: 2008-02-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Phlox's Denobulan family comes for a visit on the Enterprise and he's going insane! Originally my entry for Sickbay Month.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't make money off 'em.  
  
Notes: Okay, this was going to be my entry for Sickbay Month, but it kinda stretched itself to more than one chapter. I wanted to write about Phlox, Feezal and their extended family on Denobula. We met Feezal in "Stigma", but other than that, there had been hardly any mention about Phlox's family in the series. We don't really know about Denobulan customs or ceremonies.  
  
So I made 'em up for this story. So read and enjoy! Oh, and this is set sometime in the years between "Terra Prime" and "TATV".  
  
Rating: T  
  


* * *

****

One

â€œDoc, you never told me she was cominâ€™ back!â€

Phlox chuckled and gave Commander Tucker one of his wide grins. â€œFeezal is the main developer of the new Sickbay upgrades, Commander. She will supervise their installation when weâ€™re docked at Jupiter Station.â€

â€œAh. So sheâ€™ll be pretty busy with the upgrades, then?â€

The Denobulan wondered at the hopeful tone in the engineerâ€™s voice, but replied, â€œIâ€™m sure most of her time will be spent here, in Sickbay, but Iâ€™m sure she will find the time to visit with old friends. So, there, Commanderâ€”â€œ Phlox finished applying the dermal regenerator to Tuckerâ€™s arm, â€œâ€”how does that feel?â€

â€œJust like new, Doc. Thanks.â€ Tucker flexed his hand and smiled at the results. â€œWell, I gotta get back to work. Say hi to Feezal for me when she comes aboard, will ya? Iâ€™m gonna be up to my eyeballs with the warp engine upgrades and I wonâ€™t be around a whole lot.â€

â€œIâ€™ll relay your good wishes, Commander,â€ Phlox promised. â€œIâ€™m sure she will appreciate the sentiment.â€

â€œThanks, Doc.â€

Phlox watched the engineer leave Sickbay and thought, It was nice of the commander to think about Feezal, even when he must be so busy with the new Warp Seven engine. I will definitely let her know about his good wishes. Now that Tucker was romantically involved with Commander Tâ€™Pol, Phlox knew that there was no chance that Tucker would accept another relationship with Feezal, even if Feezal asked again.

_I understand that the Commander was raised not to enter into a relationship with another manâ€™s mate. I didnâ€™t understand the rationale at first, but now I do. A pity. Humans can be quite limiting of themselves in certain areas of their society._ Phlox shrugged and remembered Tâ€™Polâ€™s quote, â€œInfinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations.â€ Perhaps it would be a mantra that he would do well to remember.

He brought his attention to the message Feezal had sent ahead of her arrival. Unlike her regular messages, this one was in her own handwriting, in Denobulan script. Usually, that meant it was personal news about her and their extended family. Phlox grinned; she kept track of all their relatives with ease. It was that wonderful, scientific mind, he thought, that was able to compartmentalize all the various bits of information into a cohesive whole.

_My love,_ she had written, _I am so looking forward to seeing you again during the refit of Enterpriseâ€™s Sickbay. While I am eager to show you all the advances weâ€™ve made in the past several years, there are other, more personal, news I must share. As Doctor Lucas would say, perhaps â€œyou should sit down; this could be quite a doozy.â€_

Phlox chuckled. So, Feezal had picked up some Earth expressions from Jeremy Lucas. Such an open mind; no wonder sheâ€™d been so attracted to Commander Tucker on her first visit here.

_Second cousin Floos has finally proposed marriage to his future third wife, Anrias. You remember her...the architect? Unfortunately, that means that Floosâ€™s previous third wife has left him and taken up residence with Lopnuz, that spoiled brat of a administrative sneak. Frankly, love, I would have asked your dear Commander Tucker to dump industrial waste on him, or your dear Lieutenant Commander Reed to stuff him in one of his weapons bays and shoot him into a star._

â€œFloos is getting married again?â€ Phlox clucked his tongue. â€œTo Anrias? This will be interesting.â€

_Right after that, Yutis announced her betrothal to Idrmu. And Okrna to Pletzin. And Opur to Kirltan. And Ghroris to Nubrie. Can you imagine? Five weddings??????? Needless to say, your first and second wives are in complete shock, not to mention ecstasy. About time, Iâ€™d tell them. You first wifeâ€™s two children and your second wifeâ€™s two children, marrying all within the space of a month, in addition to Second Cousin Floos! I am grateful that both you and I will be away from Denobula during this time. It will be utter chaos!!_

â€œYes,â€ Phlox murmured. He covered his eyes with his hand. Very, very grateful.

_To top it all off, Shastia died last week, right before I left for Jupiter Station. You know how your first wifeâ€™s family loved their matriarch. She was alive for the better part of five centuries, you understand. In any case, a little sorrow among the joy. So theyâ€™ve been in seclusion for three days, with two more to go. The family wants to give her a grand funeral, grander than anyone in the city has seen sinceâ€”wellâ€”ages._

Phlox rolled his eyes and muttered, â€œOh, Feezal, what did you do now?â€

_I mentioned the fact that you and I will be at Jupiter Station and would not be able to attend the various ceremonies. But Azkiel (your first wife, remember?)...the woman would not hear of us missing the â€œimportant partsâ€. So she managed to convince the Patriarch to bring the family for a brief visit to Jupiter Station and have us witness everything in one day. And not only that, in your brand new, upgraded Sickbay aboard_ Enterprise _._

_Everything. The whole family. One day. In your Sickbay. My love, I nearly screamed in horror._

_Luckily, I will be there ahead of them to assist you in the preparations and explain to Captain Archer about our...predicament. I must go now...the medical frigate is here._

_Until later,_

_your darling,_

_Feezal._

Phlox sat back in his seat, his eyes wide. Then he did what Feezal wished she could do.

He screamed at the top of his lungs in complete and utter dismay, and at that moment, he didnâ€™t care just who heard him.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
He cared about five minutes later.

Much to his chagrin, someone had overheard and called Security, who called Ensign Bernhard Mueller, who called Lieutenant Commander Reed, who called Captain Archer. All three men, plus Lieutenant Hoshi Sato-Reed, rushed into Sickbay, expecting some kind of alien incursion or some mad crewmember tearing down the walls. To their utter shock and surprise, they found Doctor Phlox sitting on the floor of his office, his arms wrapped around his legs, rocking back and forth and keening under his breath.

â€œUm...whatâ€™s wrong with him?â€ Captain Archer whispered. He stared at Phlox as if the Denobulan was about to explode like some kind of bomb.

â€œPhlox?â€ Hoshi called softly. She knelt next to him, just close enough to announce her presence without touching him. â€œWhatâ€™s wrong?â€

Phlox stopped keening and began laughing. He gazed up at the bewildered audience above him. â€œForgive me, Captain. I just received some utterly disturbing news from home.â€

Hoshiâ€™s eyes widened. â€œOh, no.â€

He shook his head. â€œItâ€™s not what you think, Lieutenant. I received a message from my wife, Feezal, and, well, itâ€™s quite complicated to explain. Her message is on the PADD.â€

She accepted the PADD from him, then read over the Denobulan script. Her mouth moved silently as she scrolled down to the next page. When it was over, she looked up at Phlox with a look of complete sympathy.

â€œFive weddings...and a funeral?â€

â€œThe funeral will be for my sanity, by the time this is all over,â€ Phlox muttered.

Malcolm traded concerned glances with Captain Archer; it was unlike Phlox to be so pessimistic. Phlox caught the glance and said, â€œThe children of my first two wives have decided to wed and the matriarch of my first wifeâ€™s family has died. Denobulans have elaborate ceremonies for the milestones of oneâ€™s life, such as marriage, the birth of children and death. Unfortunately, the timing of these events coincide with the upgrades to Enterprise.â€

â€œI can see where that might be a problem,â€ Archer said in a soothing tone. â€œYou and Feezal will be here during all the family events. Do you need some time off to attend all of them?â€

Phlox shook his head. â€œSince Feezal and I will not be able to attend them on Denobula, Azkielâ€”my first wifeâ€”convinced the Patriarch of her family to bring the ceremonies to us.â€

Hoshi added, â€œTo Jupiter Station and Enterprise. Specifically here, in Sickbay.â€ She glanced at Phlox. â€œJust how many people are you expecting to come here?â€

Phlox gave her a weak smile. â€œAzkiel, her two other mates and her two children about to get married. Zarialâ€”my second wifeâ€”with her two other mates and her two children about to get married. The Patriarch, his third and surviving wife. The families of the soon-to-be spouses, Feezal, myself, two of my daughters...â€

Bernhard Mueller, whoâ€™d been silent until now, muttered a German curse under his breath. â€œGott in Himmel. This will be a nightmare.â€

Archer was still stunned. â€œAll those people, here in Sickbay.â€

â€œYes, Captain.â€

â€œAnd thereâ€™s no way to convince your first wife...um...â€

â€œAzkiel.â€

â€œAzkiel, to hold these ceremonies somewhere else?â€

Phlox shook his head. â€œNo, Captain. Once the Patriarch has made up his mind, well, the rest of the family follows suit. Now, he isnâ€™t the head of my immediate family, remember, so I could tell them not to come, but Feezal has pointed out that such an action would be...highly unusual in a Denobulan family, not to mention rude. Feezal was breaking protocol just in giving me advanced warning.â€

â€œWell, it seems that youâ€™ll be having some kind of family reunion in Sickbay, then,â€ Malcolm said. His voice was sober, though his eyes twinkled in amusement. â€œWeâ€™ll have to make the necessary security arrangements, of course.â€

Bernhard sighed and rolled his eyes, but he didnâ€™t object to his bossâ€™s statement. Archer gave Phlox a sympathetic nod. â€œYouâ€™ll have to give all of us a crash course in Denobulan customs and ceremonies, Doctor. Hopefully, things will all go smoothly.â€

Phlox stifled his own sigh. He had a very bad feeling about all of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: We see Feezal again in this chapter...and she has her own plans. Youâ€™ll find out some info about Phloxâ€™s other two wives. Ensign Mueller finds himself in a predicament, but donâ€™t worry...heâ€™ll be okay. :)  
  
Rating: T  
  
And yeah, Sita, I come from a large extended family too, so I can also sympathize with Phloxâ€™s dilemma. :)  


* * *

****

Two

â€œI can sympathize with Phlox.â€

Hoshi raised an eyebrow and turned towards the helm station. Lieutenant Travis Mayweather handled the helm with the air of a seasoned professional. She knew he didnâ€™t like using the autopilot if he felt he didnâ€™t have to. If he had his way, heâ€™d manually dock Enterprise with Jupiter Station. Unfortunately, station protocol didnâ€™t care for it, even if his skills were extraordinary.

â€œAbout family reunions, I mean.â€ Travis looked at her over his shoulder. â€œWe used to have one every year on Horizon. Everyone came by and it got to be kinda overwhelming. Horizonâ€™s not that big of a ship; imagine trying to find enough space for everyone to sleep! And thereâ€™s the inevitable personality conflicts, too. My dad was the great peacemaker; I donâ€™t know how he did it.â€ He paused and asked, â€œWill all of Phloxâ€™s family be here?â€

â€œNot everyone, but weâ€™re still talking at least twenty-five people.â€ She smiled and looked over the page of Denobulan etiquette. â€œFive weddings. Goodness...and a Denobulan wedding is a grand affair. Commander Tuckerâ€™s trying to convert some extra space for the occasion. Andâ€”â€œ Her console beeped with an incoming message.

â€œI still canâ€™t believe theyâ€™re all coming here,â€ muttered Bernhard Mueller from Tactical. He added some other colorful expressions in German under his breath.

â€œYeah, I suppose itâ€™s a security nightmare, Bernhard,â€ said Travis.

â€œJawohl. And Mrs. Phlox asked for a personal escort when sheâ€™s on board. For protection, she said. I have the feeling there will be more than just a conflict of personalities.â€

â€œAn escort? That doesnâ€™t sound good.â€

â€œAch, so. And she specifically requested someone as her escort.â€

â€œCommander Tucker?â€ Travis guessed. â€œOr Lieutenant Commander Reed?â€ He winced at Hoshiâ€™s snort of disdain. â€œDoesnâ€™t she know that Trip and Malcolm are, well, unavailable?â€

â€œDoesnâ€™t matter to a Denobulan. Theyâ€™re pretty flexible when it comes to relationships,â€ Hoshi deadpanned.

â€œButâ€”â€œ Travisâ€™s remark was interrupted by the sound of Captain Archer coming out of his Ready Room. â€œCaptain.â€

Archer sighed and looked over at Hoshi with a resigned expression. â€œPut her on, Hoshi.â€

The screen switched from the approach to Jupiter Station to a familiar face. Travis sat up straighter at the sight of Feezal Phlox. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Bernhard trying to make himself as unobtrusive as possible.

â€œCaptain Archer. Itâ€™s a pleasure to see you again,â€ Feezal said, an unnatural Denobulan smile on her face.

â€œAnd you, Mrs. Phlox,â€ Archer replied, a complete gentleman. â€œYour husband is eagerly looking forward to your arrival.â€

â€œAnd I am looking forward to seeing him.â€ Feezal inclined her head and added, â€œAh, Ensign Mueller. Iâ€™m looking forward to meeting you as well. Iâ€™m sure that Lieutenant Commander Reed has the utmost confidence in your ability to keep me safe.â€

Bernhard flushed crimson. â€œUm...thank you, Mrs. Phlox.â€

Her face dimpled. â€œAh, what is it with these Armory officers and the charming accents? Itâ€™s enough to make a grown woman swoon.â€ She brought her attention back to Captain Archer. â€œThe medical frigate will dock with Jupiter Station in an hour. I will meet you in two hours.â€

â€œSee you then.â€ She nodded at Archerâ€™s gracious reply, then the screen went back to Jupiter Station.

There was a heavy silence on the Bridge. Travis turned to the Tactical Station to see poor Bernhard sitting there with his face in his hands. Archer went over to Muellerâ€™s side and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. â€œBernhard...do you need an protective escort?â€

â€œMaybe we ought to find him a wife in two hours,â€ Travis suggested, not without sympathy.

â€œKreuz, Birnbaum und Hollerstauden!â€ Bernhard cursed under his breath.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Malcolm sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Arranging guest quarters was easier said than done; Phlox had been helpful in avoiding potential conflicts between the family members. Ensign Cutler had graciously lent her quarters to Phloxâ€™s two daughters and Feezal, while Crewmen Drake and Taliferro moved in with Crewmen Sanchez and Abernathy for the time being. It took the better part of an hour to find a suitable living arrangement for Phloxâ€™s clan. 

â€œMalcolm, do you have a minute?â€

He glanced over his shoulder to see Hoshi. â€œAlways for you, love,â€ he said warmly.

She smiled at him and replied, â€œHow gallant of you, Malcolm. I think we might have a little problem.â€

He sobered immediately. â€œWhat kind of problem?â€

Hoshi glanced around to make sure they were alone, then pulled him into Liz Cutlerâ€™s former quarters. â€œDid you assign Bernhard to be Feezalâ€™s escort?â€

â€œShe specifically requested him.â€ He gave her puzzled look. â€œIs that the problem?â€

Hoshi sighed, rolled her eyes, and looked aggravated. â€œDid Trip ever tell you about when Feezal was last here?â€

â€œHe said that sheâ€™d been over friendly to himâ€”â€œMalcolm stopped as he realized what she was implying. â€œOh, bloody hellâ€”did she tell you sheâ€™s actually thinking about pursuing Bernhard?â€

â€œNot in so many words, but she just finished talking with Captain Archer on the Bridge and Bernhard was at Tacticalâ€”â€œ Hoshi shrugged. â€œTravis suggested finding him a wife in the next hour.â€

â€œGod. I owe Bernhard an apology.â€ Malcolm sighed and shook his head. â€œI can assign Brinkenwald to help him, make sure Feezal doesnâ€™t try anything...untoward. Iâ€™ll warn Phlox too, and tell him that Bernhardâ€™s not...inclined to start any kind of relationship with his wife of all things.â€

â€œPhlox would tell you to encourage the poor man. Denobulans have an...interesting view of relationships in general.â€

â€œIâ€™ll talk to Bernhard and Johannes Brinkenwald. Hopefully, Johannes will be able to keep Feezal from getting her claws into our resident Bavarian.â€ He nodded. â€œThanks for warning me, Hoshi.â€

She smiled and kissed him. â€œYouâ€™re welcome.â€

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Phlox stood in the middle of his Sickbay, supervising one of Tripâ€™s teams as they disconnected some of the medical equipment. He sighed as he imagined the new diagnostic tools to come, the improved biobeds, the wonderful additions to his menagerie. His eldest daughter, the surgeon, said she was bringing some new animals from Denobula, ones she had found helpful in her own practice. 

_Ah, Lailah, I am so looking forward to seeing you again._ And Treesal, his other daughter, a biochemist, was bringing the results of her latest experiments. â€œLike father, like daughters,â€ as Feezal was fond of saying. If it were only Feezal and the girls, he would be ecstatic with joy. But with Azkiel and Zarial, and their children about to wed...and Shastiaâ€™s funeral ceremonyâ€”

He winced. Well, at least heâ€™d see the ones he hadnâ€™t seen in years; not all of the family were as...well, interesting...as Azkiel and Zariel and their kin. His first and third wives were unique in their own ways. Azkiel was a botanist, who handled flora with the preciseness of a scientist and the heart of an artist.

â€œThis ush-ra blossom reminds me of you, Phlox. Full of life and proud, eager for new adventures.â€ She gave him the plant, with its purple and cream-colored petals. Its main blossom was the size of his hand, still in full bloom, even after three days off the vine.

â€œI thank you, Azkiel,â€ heâ€™d replied as he sniffed the fragrant perfume. â€œIâ€™ll take this with me to San Francisco.â€

â€œIâ€™m sure youâ€™ll learn many things to bring back to Denobula someday.â€

â€œIâ€™ll return...eventually.â€ He smiled at her. â€œYou will talk to Mettus?â€

â€œHeâ€™ll understand, Phlox..eventually. He listens too much to the Matriarch and her stories and sheâ€™s putting all sorts of nonsense about the Antarans in his head. Iâ€™ll make sure he doesnâ€™t get himself into too much trouble.â€

â€œThank you, Azkiel.â€

Mettus wasnâ€™t coming to this family affair; Phlox wasnâ€™t sure whether or not he was glad of his youngest sonâ€™s absence. And Zariel...dear Zariel, with her creative flair on the stage...she was an extrovert in a family of introverts. Her operatic voice could hold an audience spellbound...or the attentions of her husbands.

â€œLooks like weâ€™ve done what we can before your wife gets here, Doc.â€

Phlox brought himself back to the present. â€œI appreciate you taking the time to do this, Commanderâ€”â€œ

â€œNot a problem, Doc,â€ Trip replied. He wiped sweat from his forehead. â€œGotta get back to Engineerinâ€™, though.â€

â€œThanks again, Commander.â€ Phlox sighed as the engineering team left Sickbay, leaving him in relative peace for a moment. He glanced at the remaining biobed and the other medical equipment still functioning. Experience had taught him to be vigilant, for the flow of patients didnâ€™t stop for a refit of Sickbay.

He narrowed his eyes at a series of scratches on the biobed frame, scratches heâ€™d never noticed before. It took him a moment to realize they were a series of initials. MSR, LCDR. He grinned and thought, _Ah, so thatâ€™s the reason why Commander Tucker left this particular biobed alone. Iâ€™m not sure if Lieutenant Commander Reed will appreciate this act of thoughtfulness._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: I actually had to diagram Phlox and his relationships with his various wives, their other husbands, the various kids, etc. and integrate what was said in ENT: â€œStigmaâ€ with my made-up stuff. Yeesh, and I thought MY family was complicated, LOL!  
  
We meet some of Phloxâ€™s family here, and yes, Feezal makes a reappearance. For reference (I hope this makes sense):  
  
Azkiel is Phloxâ€™s first wife and sheâ€™s a botanist. Yutis is her daughter (who is getting married) Opur is her second daughter (also getting married). They are NOT Phloxâ€™s. Mettus IS Phloxâ€™s son (his youngest), and heâ€™s the one who has the anti-Antaran beliefs. You find out where he got that from. The Matriarch who died, Shastia, was the eldest female in Azkielâ€™s branch of the family.  
  
Feezal is Phloxâ€™s second wife. Her daughters Lailah and Treesal are also Phloxâ€™s. Both Lailah and Treesal have no mates. Yet.  
  
Zariel is Phloxâ€™s third wife. Her oldest son Nesnuz is an artist and a potter and her middle son Reestus is a director (both are Phloxâ€™s sons). Okrna is her daughter (getting married) and Ghoris is her son (getting married) from other mates (NOT Phlox).  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
â€œIch habâ€™ mein Herz in Heidelberg verlorenâ€ literally means, â€œIâ€™ve lost my heart in Heidelbergâ€, and is the first line of a love song. Heidelberg is supposed to have the reputation of being a â€œromantic cityâ€, so Johannes Birkenwald (from Heidelberg) teases Bernhard Mueller with it.  
  
The teledrama â€œThree Gals and a Denobulanâ€ was mentioned in one of my other fics, â€œDeadly Negotiationsâ€. Travis mentioned a subspace subscription of it to Malcolm as a prank... and um...someone else got it by mistake. And actually didnâ€™t mind.  
  
Rating: T  


* * *

****

Three

Feezal Phlox sighed as she snapped shut her bioreader. Next to her, her daughter Treesal chatted with Nesnuz, her half-brother. Nesnuz was a potter, who lived with his mother, Zariel, who was Phloxâ€™s third wife. Nesnuz talked about his latest creations; Feezal only listened with half her attention.

â€œThe budium oxide sample you gave me gives the clay the richest scarlet hue Iâ€™ve ever seen. I donâ€™t think prusarium achieved it in fifty applications...â€

â€œWell, I mentioned to one of my biochemist colleagues about your latest project and he said uiorum mixed with the budium should alter the chemical compositionâ€”â€œ

â€œWhat will be the result? I donâ€™t need to hear the details about its positive and negative ions and its covalent and weak bonds, Treesal.â€ He grinned to take the sting out of his words. â€œIâ€™m an artist, not a scientist.â€

Treesal rolled her eyes and replied, â€œNesnuz, you need to know how the compounds react to each other...in this case, the two should give you a deep royal purple, enough to satisfy the Dogiaâ€™s wish for her formal plateware...â€

Feezal chuckled to herself. She was lucky that her children had inherited Phloxâ€™s good charm. Lailah, the surgeon, was telling stories to the younger ones at the back of the room. Feezalâ€™s gaze drifted towards the group of adults huddled in the corner, all dressed in black and muddy maroons. The colors of mourning.

A pair of bright blue eyes met hers. Azkiel Phlox wore a flowing gown that only emphasized her girth and the cowl and hood only made Azkiel seem more intimidating. Yet Feezal saw the pain and vulnerability in those eyes. Two of her daughters were getting married and sheâ€™d lost her familyâ€™s Matriarch. Feezal felt a flash of pity for Azkiel, so she gave the botanist a small smile.

Azkielâ€™s eyes crinkled in humor, though the cowl and hood hid her smile. Thank you, she seemed to say. Azkiel leaned to her left and whispered some words to Yutis, her second daughter. Yutis, in turn, turned to another black-clad Denobulan sitting to her left.

_Mettus. I thought he wasnâ€™t coming._ Phloxâ€™s youngest son only nodded in response to his sisterâ€™s words. Ironic that Mettus was the one whose physical features resembled Phlox the most, but his attitude resembled Phloxâ€™s the least. Feezal couldnâ€™t understand his closed-minded attitude, but...

He was the Matriarchâ€™s favorite...and she stuffed the boyâ€™s mind with all kinds of outmoded rubbish. Feezal bit her lip as she remembered one particular summer day, years ago, at a naming celebration for Azkielâ€™s youngest daughter, Opur. The Matriarch had called Feezal over to her side and...

_â€œFeezal, my dear, will you get my Mettus a cup of kassa juice? Heâ€™s busy translating some passages out of the Treatises of Antaran War for me.â€_

_Despite herself, Feezalâ€™s eyes drifted to the serious scholar sitting next to the Matriarch, completely absorbed in the text. She forced herself to smile and answered, â€œCertainly. Mettus, which kind of sweetener would you like in your kassa?â€_

_Mettusâ€™s head snapped up with a look of annoyance. â€œI donâ€™t care, as long as it isnâ€™t too sweet.â€_

_Feezal frowned, and the Matriarch admonished him, â€œMettus, please apologize to your fatherâ€™s wife. That is not how you address your elder.â€ The words sounded sincere, but Feezal noted the glimmer in the Matriarchâ€™s eyes._

_Mettus sighed and put his book down in his lap. He pressed his hands together and bowed his head in the traditional manner. â€œForgive me, wife of my father.â€_

_Feezal nodded and replied, â€œYou are forgiven, son of my husband.â€ If it were anyone else, she would have been touched by the traditional apology. Mettus seemed to transform the words into an insult instead of an apology. She tried to keep an open mind, but Azkielâ€™s only son was as unpleasant as a rotting dechasa._

_â€œI will return with your kassa.â€ And Feezal left as quickly as she could._

â€œ...kassa, Mother?â€

â€œWhat?â€ she asked aloud. She turned her head to see Lailah looking at her with concern. â€œIâ€™m sorry, Lailah, my mind was elsewhere.â€

â€œI asked you if you would like some kassa,â€ Lailah repeated. â€œI put double cream in it, just as you like it.â€

â€œThank you, my dear.â€ Feezal accepted the mug with a smile. Lailah had inherited the reddish-blonde hair from Feezalâ€™s family and Phloxâ€™s extraordinary fine motor skills, which served her in good stead in the operating theater. Lailah also possessed her fatherâ€™s sensitivity, for she glanced in the direction of Azkiel and her family.

â€œMettus seems quieter than usual,â€ Lailah said in a neutral tone.

â€œHeâ€™s lost his greatest supporter, Lailah,â€ Feezal reminded her. â€œThe Matriarch indulged him in all things and now sheâ€™s gone. It is natural for Mettus to be in shock from his loss.â€

â€œItâ€™s more than shock, mamah. If I didnâ€™t know better, Iâ€™d think he was planning something.â€

Feezal sighed and shook her head. â€œLailah.â€

â€œI donâ€™t like him, mamah. Heâ€™s a bomb waiting to go off.â€

Feezal sighed again and tried to make light of the situation. â€œWell, at least weâ€™ll have several of Enterpriseâ€™s Armory officers around for protection, just in case. Iâ€™ve told you about Lieutenant Commander Reed and his wife, but now there are two others that will be our guardians this time out.â€

Lailah raised her eyebrows and a glint of interest came into her eyes. â€œReally? Do you think Reed might consider a second wife sometime?â€

Feezal chuckled and shook her head. â€œHumans donâ€™t see relationships that way, unfortunately, but if a man is unmated, well, anything goes.â€ She re-activated her bioreader and brought up some information. â€œListen carefully, my dear. One of our guardians is named Bernhard Muellerâ€”â€œ

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Ensign Johannes Birkenwald worried about his fellow Armory officerâ€™s sanity. Both Lieutenant Commander Reed and Commander Tucker had updated him about Feezal Phloxâ€™s previous visit to the Enterprise. Bernhard Muellerâ€™s hand fidgeted towards the phase pistol at his side; Johannes seriously considered taking the weapon away from him, just for safetyâ€™s sake. 

The Bavarian gave Johannes a weak smile and resolutely clasped his hands behind his back. â€œGeht Dir gut, Bernhard?â€ Johannes asked in German. **Are you OK?**

He sighed and rolled his eyes. â€œBitte, ich brauche einen Unfall.â€ **Please, I need an accident to happen.**

â€œWillst Du so wie der Kommandant werden?â€ **Do you want to be like the Commandant?**

â€œDer Doktor sieht immer froh aus, wenn der Kommandant in der Krankenzimmer kommt, aber wenn ich dort werde, es wird mir sehr froh, dass Feezal dort -mich nicht jaegern wird.â€ **The Doctorâ€™s always happy when the Commandant ends up in Sickbay, but if I end up there, Iâ€™ll be happy because Feezal wonâ€™t be hunting me there.**

Bernhardâ€™s remark surprised him into a chuckle. Like Mueller, Johannes hailed from Germany, but from Heidelberg. It was time to break the tension. He chuckled under his breath and sang softly in a sweet tenor, â€œIch habâ€™ mein Herz in Heidelberg verloren...â€

Bernhard groaned and fixed him with a glare. â€œBitte sehr, Johannes. Es ist nicht zu lacheln.â€ **Come on, Johannes. Itâ€™s not funny.**

â€œVerzeihung, Bernhard,â€ Johannes apologized, though the grin negated the apology. â€œI couldnâ€™t resist.â€

â€œYouâ€™re supposed to be helping, Johannes.â€

Birkenwald sobered at the reminder. â€œYes, Commanders Tucker and Reed told me about that. Donâ€™t worry, Bernhard; sheâ€™ll not get her hands on you.â€

The door to Jupiter Stationâ€™s Receiving Deck hissed open and Captain Archer arrived, also in uniform, and looking as uncomfortable as Bernhard. Then Travis showed up, in civvies, and other members of the crew trickled in.

Hoshi Sato arrived next, her long blue-green skirt brushing against the floor. The whole ensemble looked more like a cross between a sari and a Greek chiton: sleeveless, with iridescent strands of Triaxian silk embedded within it. Technically, she wasnâ€™t on duty; she and Malcolm were supposed to be on leave, but their curiosity about Phloxâ€™s extended family got the better of them. Malcolm followed, armed with a phase pistol and prepared for trouble.

â€œHerr Kommandant, Lieutenant,â€ greeted Bernhard. Heâ€™d recovered his professional demeanor and gave his commanding officer a brisk nod.

â€œIs everything ready, Bernhard?â€ Malcolm asked. The nickname brought a slight smile to his face, despite his efforts to keep a neutral expression.

â€œYes, sir.â€

â€œGood man.â€

Phlox walked in and everyone gaped at his costume. Hoshi raised her eyebrows at the garish orange-and-brown striped tunic, with glitter and gold at every hem. â€œQuite...becoming, Phlox,â€ she said.

He beamed at her. â€œA gift from my third wife, Zariel. Sheâ€™s an actress and a director on the Denobulan stage. Sheâ€™s on hiatus from directing â€˜Three Gals and a Denobulanâ€™.â€

â€œSheâ€™s the director?â€ Travis asked. â€œWow, I didnâ€™t know that. I gotta ask her about last seasonâ€™s cliffhanger. I mean, câ€™mon, I can suspend my disbelief, but whatâ€™s the deal with Xarez and Felita?â€

Johannes shrugged and said, â€œFelitaâ€™s innocent, sir. Yobis is the one who threw Xarez off the balcony. Now Yobis wants to blackmail her.â€

â€œYobis? When did Yobis work out in the gym? She couldnâ€™t go up the mansion stairs without wheezing, Johannes!â€

â€œXarez was wearing his new flight wings at the time, remember? I donâ€™t think weâ€™ve seen the last of him.â€

â€œThose flight wings couldnâ€™t hold up a flea, much less a twenty-six kilo Denobulan male!â€

â€œXarez fitted â€˜em with extra boosters in his garage before he went to confront Felita and Yobis. Those ones he stole from the weapons labs. They had the same ID numbers.â€

Travis laughed. â€œWhat, do you have a high-definition receiver, Johannes? No way you couldâ€™ve been able to see those numbers.â€

Johannes maintained his deadpan expression. â€œIâ€™m an Armory officer, sir. Iâ€™m trained to notice that kind of thing.â€

The rest of the crew listened to this exchange with great humor. Malcolm raised his eyebrows at Johannes and said, â€œI had no idea that Denobulan programming could be used as a training video, Ensign Birkenwald.â€

Johannes shrugged and replied, â€œItâ€™s applying the principles to real-life situations, sir.â€

Bernhard chortled in laughter and said turned to him with a smirk. â€œAch so, Johannes. Now I know what to get you for your birthday, Johannes. A subspace subscription to â€˜the best of Denobulan teleoperasâ€™.â€

"Sorry, Bernhard. I already have it." And Johannes gave Travis a significant look. The helmsman blushed and shrugged good-naturedly.

Everyone laughed. Johannes exchanged a grin with Malcolm; Bernhard seemed to regain his sense of humor. Phlox turned to Travis and said â€œAh, Iâ€™m sure Zariel will be thrilled to find sone admirers of her work. She is quite charming in her own right, youâ€™ll see.â€

A voice came over Jupiter Stationâ€™s speakers. â€œMedical frigate Junzek has docked and passengers have disembarked.â€

Hoshi slipped her arm within Malcolmâ€™s as the door opened once more. Feezal Phlox stepped into the room, her eyes widening at the size of the reception. Her eyes lighted on Phlox and she smiled.

â€œBeloved,â€ she said. Phlox stepped forward to greet his wife; Hoshi hid a smile at Johannesâ€™s dumbfounded look at the â€œsmell and greetâ€, as Trip Tucker had dubbed it. As they drew apart, she added, â€œYou look well.â€

â€œAs do you,â€ Phlox said. He smiled at the cream-colored dress and orange accents that brought out the highlights in her hair. â€œI hope your trip was pleasant.â€

â€œPleasant and educational, actually,â€ she answered. She smiled at Captain Archer. â€œCaptain, a pleasure to see you again.â€

â€œHello, Mrs. Phlox,â€ Archer said as he took her offered hand. â€œLikewise.â€ He made quick introductions of the Enterprise crew in the observation room. Feezal smiled at Bernhard, then at Johannes.

â€œGentlemen, itâ€™s a honor to meet you both,â€ she said. â€œI have confidence that you will be able to keep the peace between the members of our family.â€

Phlox looked over shoulder. â€œWhere are the girls, Feezal?â€

â€œTheyâ€™re busy herding the little ones. The familyâ€™s grown since I saw you last.â€ Feezal kept her smile, but everyone saw the worry in her eyes. Bernhard glanced at Johannes, who glanced at Malcolm, but even Malcolm seemed puzzled at the change of her demeanor.

â€œMrs. Phlox?â€ Hoshi asked. â€œIs there something wrong?â€

Feezal sighed and addressed Phlox. â€œAzkiel. Yutis. Opur. Groznik. And Mettus.â€

Phlox blinked in surprise, which quickly turned into consternation â€œMettus? Here?â€

â€œYes. Your youngest son decided to come at the last minute, Phlox. I decided to come early and warn you. He isnâ€™t exactly...sociable right now and with the Matriarch gone...â€ She sighed and nodded at Hoshiâ€™s look of sympathy. â€œWell, Zarielâ€™s brought her clan too, along with Resnuz and Okurna. So, weâ€™re about twenty seven in all.â€

Bernhard choked, â€œTwenty seven?â€

She smiled at him. â€œDonâ€™t worry, Ensign. My daughters Lailah and Treesal have both assured me that they will protect you and Ensign Birkenwald from the, well, eligible women of the clan.â€

â€œUm...thank you?â€ Bernhard said, his tone of voice making it sound more like a question.

Phlox caught the gleam in Feezalâ€™s eye and chuckled. No, he wouldnâ€™t interfere with her plans right now. This would be interesting to see what would happen.

â€œYouâ€™re in good hands, then,â€ Phlox said, addressing Feezal and the Armory officers. â€œSo, shall we proceed to dinner, then? Captain Archer, if youâ€™d mindâ€”â€œ

â€œOf course.â€ Archerâ€™s smile was frozen as he offered Feezal his arm, and with Phlox on her other side, they left the Observation Deck, with Hoshi and Malcolm, Bernhard and Johannes, Travis, and the rest of the crew trailing behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Hoshi and the crew experience a Denobulan dinner. Itâ€™s an interesting experience.  
  
I saw Dominic Keatingâ€™s spot on â€œHeroesâ€ and heard how he can mimic several accents in addition to his own, so that gave me an idea for this chapter.  
  
And you see that Azkiel isnâ€™t as clueless about Mettusâ€™s inner demons as the rest of the extended family.  
  
Please R&R. Iâ€™d like to know what you all think about this story so far.  


* * *

****

Four

Hoshi had visited the bazaars of Marakesh and the open-air markets of downtown Naples. Sheâ€™d been to the popular shops on Risa and the humble Andorian fire-gem fields. The sights and sounds of these places had been a wonder to behold: all the bright colors and smells and tastes, all exotic and familiar at the same time.

A traditional Denobulan dinner reminded her of those visits, all packed into a single evening. Chef placed the steaming trays of food in strategic places of the mess hall, so a diner didnâ€™t have to walk far to get food. Low tables sat among floor cushions and overstuffed pillows. Electric candles provided the ambience; the shadows danced on the silk drapery on the walls. Native Denobulan drum and flute music came from the speakers. The roomâ€™s temperature was set several degrees below normal. Hoshi shivered at first, but with the number of Denobulans and Humans, she soon found the air stifling warm.

She sat cross-legged on an oversized pillow, her long green skirt spread around her like petals of a flower. Several conversations rose and fell around her, and she concentrated on keeping track of some of them. Although there were no formal seating arrangements, Hoshi noticed that the various branches of Phloxâ€™s family tended to stay with their immediate kin. The only exceptions seemed to be Phlox, Feezal, Feezalâ€™s daughters, and Zariel.

Zariel was quite a character, as Phlox had described her. Her blonde hair spilled over her shoulders in an elaborate hairstyle, her face done up with cosmetics, her dress decorated with more glitter and gold than Phloxâ€™s tunic. Zariel laughed as she entertained Travis and Johannes with stories about her theatrical career.

Hoshi grinned as she saw Zariel touch Travis shoulder in a friendly manner. The helmsman barely noticed the contact. Johannes didnâ€™t seem to mind Treesalâ€™s arm within his; in fact, Johannes shared a grin with Phloxâ€™s daughter as they listened to Zariel.

_Are all Denobulan women so friendly?_ She wondered. Even if they werenâ€™t in mating season, they had no fear or shame around Human males. It wasnâ€™t a deliberate seduction, like what an Orion woman would do. It seemed to be from a genuine curiosity and friendliness.

â€œLieutenant Sato-Reed? May I speak with you a moment?â€

Hoshi turned to see another Denobulan female standing over her shoulder. This woman wore a black gown trimmed with gold and red, with a soft hood over her cranial ridges. Hoshi immediately identified her as one of the family members mourning their Matriarch, but couldnâ€™t remember her name.

â€œI am Yutis,â€ she said, her voice quiet. â€œMy parents are Azkiel and Kannik.â€

â€œAh.â€ So this was one of Azkielâ€™s daughters, one of the two who were getting married soon. â€œOf course, Yutis.â€ Hoshi followed Yutis to a relatively secluded corner of the room. _Relatively_ was the relative term indeed; the room was so crowded, Hoshi was surprised that anyone could have a private conversation anywhere.

â€œDenobula has 12 million inhabitants on a single continent,â€ Yutis said, as if reading her mind. â€œWe are used to such crowded conditions. We learn to close our eyes and ears whenever necessary. It is a survival skill.â€

Hoshi nodded. â€œI can see that. What can I do for you, Yutis?â€

â€œLike my second father, Phlox, I am curious about other people and cultures. I know that certain subjects are considered...private among Humans, but I wanted to ask you a question. You are married to the Armory Officer...how did that come about? Did your parents arrange a match?â€

Hoshi smiled at the earnest expression on Yutisâ€™s face. â€œNo, our parents didnâ€™t arrange it. Malcolmâ€”Lieutenant Commander Reedâ€”and I knew each other for years before we were married. In fact, we met when Enterprise launched on her first five-year mission. He was a lieutenant then, and I was an ensign. I suppose you can call us the most unlikely couple to get together.â€

â€œHow so?â€

â€œWell, his job was to defend the ship, and sometimes that involved using weaponry or force. My job was to translate and extend the hand of friendship to different cultures.â€

Yutis raised her eyebrows in surprise. â€œYes, that seems an...unsuitable match, indeed.â€

â€œWe have a saying that â€˜opposites attractâ€™. It happened in this case.â€

â€œDenobulans have a similar saying, â€˜The moon attracts the sun and the sun attracts the moonâ€™.â€ Yutis managed a smile. â€œPhlox told me that you do not marry multiple mates. â€œ

â€œNo, it isnâ€™t our practice, although other cultures, like yours, do.â€

â€œWhat would happen if you and your husband didnâ€™t desire each other anymore?â€

Hoshi shrugged and tried not to think of such a thing happening. â€œIf that happened, well, weâ€™d probably go our separate ways.â€

Yutisâ€™s eyes widened and her mouth dropped, aghast at the concept. â€œWithout support? Without other family members to help? That would be very lonely. I couldnâ€™t imagine being all by myself in that kind of situation.â€

She nodded and said, â€œYes, it would be lonely. Thatâ€™s why we treasure our single marriage bond and make sure that doesnâ€™t happen. If it does, well, thatâ€™s also why we have friends and colleagues to help us through the tough times.â€

A look of understanding passed across Yutisâ€™s face. â€œSo you have a...substitute family, of sorts.â€

â€œYes, I suppose you can call it that.â€ Hoshi chuckled and added, â€œThe Enterprise crew had become my family, since my own is so far away at the moment. It helps ease the loneliness.â€

â€œDo you consider Phlox part of your substitute family?â€

She laughed and nodded. â€œYes; your second-father reminds me of my grandfather sometimes. Always with a kind word and a laugh, and not hesitating to dispense his advice.â€

Yutisâ€™s laugh was dry. â€œYes, the elder members of the family donâ€™t hesitate to make their opinions known on every subject in the universe. Itâ€™s even worse when you decide to marry. My mother and second-mother want this color, that color, this flower, that flower, this music, that music, no animals and no alcoholic kassa. Itâ€™s enough to drive a single woman mad!â€

â€œMy mother was just as fussy, Yutis. I think itâ€™s genetically programmed into all mothers to fuss over their daughterâ€™s wedding. Mother wanted a traditional Japanese wedding; Malcolmâ€™s mother wanted all the formal bells and whistles. We had to compromise over a lot of things. In the end, it was worth it.â€

Yutis inclined her head. â€œIf Phlox is like a grandfather, then may I call you Sister? I would like that.â€ She extended her hand, palm up to Hoshi.

â€œThank you, Yutis. I would like that, too.â€ Hoshi put her palm on Yutisâ€™s, sealing the adoption.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
â€œMother, this is dangerous. I donâ€™t trust them, and now you allow my sister to adopt one of them into our branch of the clan?â€ Mettus Phloxâ€™s voice was a low hiss, unheard by anyone but Azkiel. The bright blue eyes flashed in anger, but Azkiel saw something else underneath the anger. Fear.

â€œMettus, these arenâ€™t the Antarans,â€ Azkiel reminded him firmly. â€œThese Humans have been very accommodating to us, allowing us to have the ceremonies here so the family can be together. Please show some consideration. After all, you decided to come along, and as such, you must obey the rules of hospitality.â€

â€œYes, Mother,â€ he muttered under his breath.

â€œIf youâ€™d get your nose out of the Matriarchâ€™s old tomes, youâ€™d find out that the universe is a much different place now than when she was young. Think of itâ€”â€œher eyes flashed with black humor, for she knew exactly how to bait himâ€”â€œas we become friends with other species, even family traditions may change.â€

Mettus hissed again, this time in annoyance. â€œHuman adoptees? Human wives and husbands? Thatâ€™s as bad as the Antarans, Mother!â€

â€œOpen your mind, my son!â€ she admonished him, her tone still low and dangerous. â€œIf you will not, at least be civil for your sistersâ€™ sake and for your fatherâ€™s sanity! I noticed that you havenâ€™t approached him yet for his blessing. Can you at least unbend enough to do that?â€

â€œNo,â€ he replied simply. â€œNever.â€

Azkiel shook her head in dismay. Where did he inherit this stubbornness? She thought back over Mettusâ€™s childhood, as he sat at the Matriarchâ€™s feet and took every word she had said as gospel. Not for the first time, she cursed the old woman for poisoning her sonâ€™s mind. And she cursed herself, for allowing it.

â€œWhat shall I ever do with you, my son?â€

Mettus didnâ€™t answer, for uproarious laughter erupted from the center of the room. Zariel, Phlox, and Feezal was in the middle of a scene from â€œZeretâ€™s Big Blockâ€. Somehow, theyâ€™d managed to rope Captain Archer and a dark-haired humanâ€”Azkiel recognized him as Hoshi Satoâ€™s mate, Malcolm Reedâ€”into participating in the spontaneous drama. She raised her eyebrows as Archer made some kind of speech about â€œthe noble and grace of the eagle in flightâ€ and something concerning â€œgazelles and wild stallionsâ€, whatever they were.

After Archerâ€™s long-winded speech, Reed piped up, in a strange accent completely different from his own, â€œTarnation, Capâ€™n! Herdinâ€™ them stallions are gonna be like herdinâ€™ cats. Or stubborn beagles! Howâ€™re we gonna do that?â€ He rolled his eyes and with one hand on his heart said, â€œPerhaps we need tâ€™ask Missus Zariel tâ€™sing again and charm â€˜em all with her voice. What ya say, Capâ€™n?â€

The Humans completely lost any sense of formal decorum and just about all fell over laughing. Even Hoshi Sato laughed until tears streamed from her eyes. Reed looked over at her and gave her a full-blown smile. Azkiel had the impression that he didnâ€™t smile like that very often, and if he did, it was reserved for his wife.

_The sun attracts the moon, and the moon attracts the sun._ She thought the saying fitted them both. Azkiel saw Phloxâ€™s grin at Zariel as he began singing in a deep bass voice, his â€œoperatic toneâ€, as he called it. Feezal clapped her hands to the beat and soon the entire audience followed suit. Azkiel didnâ€™t join in, for she was supposed to be in mourning, after all, but she did tap her foot, out of sight of Mettus and the others.

Mettus stayed stubbornly silent, while Yutis and her youngest daughter Opur watched from the fringes of the crowd. Azkiel noticed Yutisâ€™s fiancÃ© Idmu had placed his hand on her arm, while Opurâ€™s fiancÃ© Kiritan gripped her shoulder with white knuckles.

Azkiel blinked tears from her eyes. _Where have I gone wrong?_

\----------------------------------------------------------

â€œToo bad Trip isnâ€™t here,â€ Travis chortled, as the Enterprise crew gathered together after the impromptu entertainment. â€œDinner and a show.â€

â€œYou did a pretty good imitation of his accent, sir,â€ Bernhard added, with a touch of surprise. Lailah, sitting next to him, looked suitably impressed. â€œI didnâ€™t know you could do impressions like that.â€

â€œItâ€™s not something I do often,â€ Malcolm admitted. â€œWhen youâ€™re around Trip Tucker enough, you pick up a word or two.â€

â€œThat was more than just a word,â€ Jon Archer objected. â€œThat was the intonation, the stress, everything. Even I was impressed.â€

Treezal chuckled and squeezed Johannesâ€™s arm. â€œIf you and Bernhard use your accents enough around Zariel, sheâ€™ll probably be able to reproduce it accurately. Sheâ€™s always interested in new techniques for her acting repertoire.â€

â€œA mimic?â€ Hoshi asked, her interest piqued. â€œI can help her with that.â€

Feezal sighed as she glanced at Phlox, who looked over at Mettus. His son sat with his back to the gathering; Phlox gave a silent sigh and turned his attention back to Feezal. â€œHeâ€™ll come around, Phlox. Give him time.â€

â€œItâ€™s been ten years. I suppose his attitude has hardened even more that duracrete during that time.â€

â€œThe Matriarch sheltered him, protected him. Now she isnâ€™t here to interfere.â€ Feezal linked her arm through his. â€œThe funeral will be tomorrow afternoon. After Mettus sees Shastia properly interred, perhaps heâ€™ll be more willing to listen.â€

He patted her hand. â€œI hope youâ€™re right, Beloved. I hope youâ€™re right.â€


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Okay, I made up the funeral ceremony. I figured Denobulans wouldnâ€™t bury their dead as a rule because of the limited land space on their planet. Mettus does something, well, unorthodox, that turns his traditional family upside down...and may squick some readers out, so be warned.  
  
 _Deroceras reticulatum_ is the Latin name for the gray field slug. And yeah, itâ€™s as gross as it sounds.  
  
Rating: T  


* * *

****

Five

â€œFuneral services have always given me the creeps.â€

Bernhard glanced at Johannes with a look of agreement. â€œThe Irish have the right idea, I must admit. A party and a celebration of life.â€

Lailahâ€™s quiet tone startled him as she appeared, unnoticed, at his side. â€œIs that not disrespectful to those who mourn?â€

Bernhard chuckled and shrugged. â€œSome would say yes, Lailah, but others prefer to remember the deceased as they were when they were alive. They gather and share stories about their achievements and their triumphs. It eases the grief and the pain.â€

â€œWe do that as well,â€ remarked Treesal, who leaned on the wall next to Johannes, â€œbut the ones who adhere to the old traditional ways do not approve.â€

The four of them watched as the crowd gathered in Phloxâ€™s Sickbay. The Jupiter Station engineers and technicians had already installed the new imaging chamber and one of the newer biobeds. A thoughtful carpenter had installed shelving along the walls, effectively doubling the storage space. Feezalâ€™s electron microscope sat in a place of honor on the counter, while Lailahâ€™s contribution, new surgical instruments, were tucked away in the drawers.

The menagerie rustled and squeaked at the presence of so many people. They sat on cushions on the floor, with the principal mourners along the wall and seated behind a low table adorned with candles and flowers. The other guests sat on the other side of the table. The normally clean, sterile Sickbay walls were draped in burgundy and dark blue silk. Incense wafted through the air and tickled Bernhardâ€™s nose.

He surveyed the crowd with a careful eye. Azkiel Phloxâ€™s family sat in their places, impassive and stern. The women wore flowing gowns, while the men had on simple tunics. One young man in particular startled him; he was a spitting image of Phlox, down to the bright blue eyes, but a scowl turned the corners of his mouth downward, and he glared back at Bernhard.

_Was gibtâ€™s denn? Was ist sein Problem? What the hellâ€™s his problem?_ Bernhard was confused for a moment, then he realized that Lailah had linked her arm through his. Treesal was whispering something in Johannesâ€™s ear; he nodded and replied to her question. The young manâ€™s scowl turned into a full-fledged glower.

_Uh-oh._ He was about to tell Lailah to step back a pace or two when a gong rang, once, twice, three times. Bernhard glanced at the back of the room, where Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed stood at watchful attention. Reed nodded at Bernhard, all business. Bernhard moved to his position, closer to the line of mourners, while Johannes took his own position between the table and the crowd. Thankfully, Lailah and Treesal joined their mother at the back of the crowd.

The tension increased as Bernhard saw the one lone female Human sitting between Feezal and Zariel. Hoshi Sato-Reed knelt there on her cushion, dressed in a black silk kimono decorated with white cranes. One of Azkielâ€™s daughersâ€”Yutis, Bernhard rememberedâ€”had requested Hoshiâ€™s presence. Aside from the Security detail and Hoshi, no other members of the Enterprise crew were permitted to attend. Even Captain Archer had to avoid Sickbay for the duration of the ceremony.

Then Azkiel rose up from her cushion and moved to the low table. She began speaking in Denobulan, her voice rising and falling in cadence. Bernhard didnâ€™t understand it, but it sounded like some kind of invocation. It carried through Sickbay, loud and clear. She finished her introduction, the gong rang, then she nodded at the back of Sickbay, towards Phloxâ€™s office.

Her three husbands filed in, carrying three jars covered in Denobulan script. Phlox held the largest one between his hands, then Kannik carried a medium-sized one, while Groznik had one the size of his palm. With solemnity, the three men walked up to Azkiel and the low table. Phlox placed his jar in the center of the table and arranged the other two next to it.

_Urns? They look like urns,_ Bernhard thought. The realization made him slightly nauseous as he added, _I suppose their Matriarch would want to attend her own funeral ceremony?_ Denobulans cremated their dead, as opposed to burying them. He understood the reason; there was literally no room on their continent for cemeteries.

Phlox began some kind of litany, gesturing towards the urns, and Azkiel punctuated it with a loud wail. It was some sort of signal for the entire crowd to scream and wail in grief. The intensity of it surprised Bernhard; he was stricken by the tears that streamed down Hoshiâ€™s face, though she didnâ€™t participate in the wailing.

Then one of Azkielâ€™s clanâ€”the young man Bernhard had seen earlierâ€”jumped to his feet and stalked towards Phlox, Kannik and Groznik. He shouted something that was barely heard over the caterwauling, but whatever it was, it definitely was not part of the ceremony. Phloxâ€™s eyes widened, even though he didnâ€™t miss a beat of his litany. Kannik looked scandalized and Groznikâ€™s face turned a bright shade of scarlet.

Bernhard looked over at Johannes, who had crept closer to the front of the room. Neither man drew out his phase pistol, but Bernhard put his hand on his on his side. Malcolm leaned against the locked Sickbay doors; no one could leave without getting past him. Bernhard hoped he and Johannes wouldnâ€™t have to pry Phlox and the young one apart. The last thing they needed was a fistfight in Sickbay.

_At least weâ€™re in the right place for it. After all, the bandages are in the cabinet behind me._ Bernhard winced at the thought. _Please, God, donâ€™t make me have to use them._

Before anyone could stop him, the young man grabbed the largest urn and shattered it on the low table. Azkiel shrieked in surprise as a fine mist erupted in front of her. Bernhard was about to tackle the boy to the floor, but then he crumpled into Azkielâ€™s lap, sobbing as if his heart had burst in sorrow. Phlox immediately knelt and threw his arms around them both.

The sudden silence hung as heavy as the ash that floated in Sickbay.

Bernhard blinked, then exchanged a look of stunned astonishment with Johannes. They both looked towards Malcolm Reed, but their chief seemed as confused as they were. Malcolm coughed and waved smoke from his face. Finally Groznik turned back to the crowd, his voice taut with grief.

â€œIt is over,â€ he said in English. â€œThe Matriarch is now part of us all, even those who knew her not. So it is and so it will be.â€ Groznik eyed the huddled forms of his wife, husband-in-law and second-son and his features softened. â€œThe Matriarch will live in us and her spirit will bless this place and all those who enter. May this be a lesson in healing of hearts and souls, which is appropriate for a place of healing the sick and weary.â€

Groznik raised his eyes and stared directly at the other two young men sitting next to Azkielâ€™s daughters. An unspoken challenge flashed among the three of them. Bernhard felt the hostility flare as the older of the two got to his feet and walked towards the exit.

â€œLet him go, Lieutenant Commander Reed,â€ Groznik said, his deep voice still tightly controlled. â€œHe has decided not to join the family, as his right.â€

Malcolm stepped aside and touched the door controls. The man glared at him and strode out without looking back. His companion followed in short order. Neither of Azkielâ€™s daughters seemed to be upset at their abandonment.

â€œLet us remember our Matriarch in our own way. Let us heal, let us love.â€ Groznik drew himself to his full height and marched out and the Denobulan crowd quickly dispersed with little fanfare. The two daughters knelt next to Phlox and wrapped their arms around him.

Lailah appeared at Bernhardâ€™s side again. â€œLeave them; nothing will happen to them here.â€

Malcolm appeared on his other side and said in a low voice, â€œMess Hall. You and Johannes. Now. We need to let the air recyclers clear the area.â€

Bernhard nodded and followed Malcolm and Lailah out of Sickbay, but he glanced over his shoulder at the quiet mourners behind him.

\----------------------------------------------------------

â€œAll right, will someone please explain to me what the bloody hell just happened?â€

Hoshi put a hand on her husbandâ€™s arm as he coughed slightly. Captain Archer had ordered Sickbay and part of E Deck isolated until the ash cloud dissipated. Luckily, it didnâ€™t cause any health concerns for the Humans involved with the ceremony.

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. â€œWe just witnessed a first for Phloxâ€™s family.â€

Feezal nodded, her face unwontedly serious. She sighed and rubbed her cranial ridges. â€œYou must understand something, Malcolm: Azkielâ€™s family is quite...orthodox in their traditions. What her son, Mettus, did was quite extraordinary. He scattered his beloved Matriarchâ€™s ashes in the most surprising of places: Phloxâ€™s Sickbay.â€

Malcolm looked sick to his stomach. â€œDoes this mean sheâ€™ll be a permanent resident?â€

Zariel chuckled and shrugged. â€œIn a way, yes.â€

â€œBloody brilliant. Iâ€™ll be breathing in her ashes every time Iâ€™m stuck in there.â€

Hoshi shook her head, but her eyes danced with humor. â€œNo, you wonâ€™t. Itâ€™ll dissipate in time.â€

â€œWonderful.â€

Feezal continued her explanation.â€œWhen Mettus did that, he freed her spirit, so to speak, in a place that he felt the Matriarch would thrive. His fatherâ€™s Sickbay. The other two urns will pass to him because he was the closest to her, so she will always be with him too.â€ She sighed. â€œMettus and Phlox have been estranged for ten years, Malcolm. _Ten_ years, and Azkiel was powerless to stop it, as were the rest of us. In one fell swoop, he exorcized his own demons, freed the Matriarch from her limited attitudes that held her in this plane, and reached out to his father at the same time.â€

â€œSo youâ€™re saying that the Matriarch will have a change of heart, um...metaphorically speaking?â€ Bernhard asked.

â€œSheâ€™ll watch and learn and see that Denobulans and Humans can be friends,â€ Zariel said with bright grin. â€œEither that, or itâ€™ll irritate her no end, and sheâ€™d canâ€™t do anything about it.â€

Johannes chuckled. â€œLook at it this way, Lieutenant Commander: at least Mettus didnâ€™t break the urn in the Armory.â€ He shared a grin with Treesal, one that touched off alarm bells in Bernhardâ€™s mind and one that made Feezalâ€™s smile widen.

They all laughed, but sobered as Bernhard said, â€œSo...I assume two of the weddings wonâ€™t take place.â€

â€œIt seems that way.â€ Zariel sighed. â€œIdrmu and Kiritan...well, I never thought they were suited for either of Azkielâ€™s girls anyway. Too serious. Too proud. Too inflexible.â€

â€œToo much like a râ€™dughat,â€ Treesal added. â€œThatâ€™s the slime under your shoe.â€

â€œTreesal!â€ Feezal said with mock horror.

She shrugged. â€œSorry, Mother. _Deroceras reticulatum._ A slug harmful to crops, which leaves a trail of slime that has some interesting biochemical properties...â€

â€œTreesal!â€ That came from Johannes, who sputtered with mixed revulsion and mirth. â€œGod, youâ€™re hilarious!â€

And Bernhard saw the amused look that passed between Malcolm and Hoshi and the knowing look that passed between Zariel and Feezal. _Oh, verflucht! Perhaps there will be a wedding after all, just not one that we expect. Johannes, you crazy idiot._ He glanced over at Lailah and thought, _Now that I know what their plans are, how am I going to get out of this one?_

An idea formed in his mind, but he was going to need some help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Phlox tries to mend the rift between himself and his son, while Trip Tucker advises Bernhard on a personal problem. (And where has Trip been for the past four chapters? Youâ€™ll find out...he hadnâ€™t locked himself in Engineering.)  
  
And who was the one who put Malcolmâ€™s initials on that biobed? It wasnâ€™t Trip.  
  
Rating: T  


* * *

****

Six

Phlox sighed and ran his hand through his youngest sonâ€™s short hair. It was strange to look at Mettus; the boy looked exactly like him, minus thirty years of life, give or take. There were bags under Mettusâ€™s eyes, and his mouth twitched. The emotional outburst had drained him into unconsciousness. Azkiel lay on the next bunk, her face turned towards the wall of Phloxâ€™s quarters.

 _Why did he do what he did?_ Phlox wondered about Mettusâ€™s motivation. _Odd that he chose to break the jar in Sickbay, of all places._ Phlox made sure the Matriarchâ€™s ashes were purged from Enterpriseâ€™s air system; he understood Lieutenant Commander Reedâ€™s and Captain Archerâ€™s unease about Shastiaâ€™s physical presence on the ship.

There was no precedent for what had happened during the Matriarchâ€™s funeral ceremony. After Mettusâ€™s actions, both Yutis and Opur had been abandoned by their fiancÃ©s. Neither girl seemed overly angry or upset by the turn of events. That was enough to make Phlox wonder just what had transpired behind his back.

â€œMettus?â€ Phlox whispered. â€œMettus? Thatâ€™s a good boy. Open your eyes.â€

Mettusâ€™s eyes flickered open, but they gazed at the ceiling. â€œMatriarch?â€ he whispered faintly.

â€œShe is here and everywhere, Mettus,â€ Phlox answered softly. His heart broke at the utter desolation in his sonâ€™s voice. â€œYou have set her free. She is with the Ancestors now, my son.â€

He didnâ€™t seem to register his fatherâ€™s voice. Instead, he whispered again, â€œPlease forgive me for my ignorance and my blind faith. I tried to match the old scripts with the events in my life, but they did not agree. I had a crisis, Matriarch. I did not know where to turn. They all turned their back on me, became impatient. I pushed them all away.â€

Phlox said nothing as Mettus made his confession of the soul. Every time heâ€™d received word of the family on Denobula, it had been â€œMettus is so stubborn...Mettus is so hard-headed, Mettus is so anti-social...â€ The only positive news heâ€™d ever heard was from Azkiel: _â€œYour son memorized all ninety-three verses of the Denobulan Analects and won the Golden Hawk Scholarship. I think he could be a Judiciary or a Monk Supreme, if he only applied himself._

That gave Phlox an idea. He reached over and stroked Mettusâ€™s cranial ridge. â€œMy son, what do you want now? If you had the choice, what do you see yourself doing?â€

â€œI want to touch the Ancestors,â€ Mettus said, his eyes wide and his voice hushed with reverence. â€œI want to surround myself with their words and their thoughts. There is so much change, so much change, and I am afraid...â€

â€œYou have nothing to fear, my son,â€ Phlox told him. â€œAll change from the familiar elicits fear and uncertainty. Nothing remains static in the Universe.â€

â€œThe Antarans have hurt us; whoâ€™s to say that others will not?â€ Mettus turned his head away as a single tear streaked down his cheek and was lost in his hair. â€œThe Matriarch told of the horror stories about the war, about what they did to the Denobulan people. She told me about the bravery of those who went before us. She wanted me to hold to their example. I tried, but I was not good enough. She told me I would never be good enough and everyone told me I would never be good enoughâ€”â€œ

Phlox swallowed a sob. He had to wait until his voice was calm and even again. â€œYou neednâ€™t drown yourself in self-pity, Mettus. You are responsible for your actions and the consequences of those actions. Donâ€™t bother with othersâ€™s standards, my son...what do you hold yourself to? I donâ€™t want to hear any more excuses. It stops now.â€

â€œI have nothing. I am afraid.â€

â€œDonâ€™t believe that.â€ Even Phlox was beginning to lose his legendary patience, but he forced himself to keep his serene tone. â€œYou still have the ancient words of our people and the talent to forge new words for those who come after us. Will you do that?â€

Mettus turned his head to look back at his father. â€œYes,â€ he said in a soft voice. Then again, stronger, â€œYes, I can do that. I will do that.â€

Phlox stroked his sonâ€™s forehead. â€œAre you sure this is what you want? The Scribes and Monks Supreme will accept you, my Scholarly Son, if you desire this.â€

â€œYes. I want this.â€ And Mettusâ€™s eyes began to droop again. â€œI will think more upon this, Gheru.â€

His fingers paused for the briefest of moments. Gheru. The formal word for â€œfatherâ€. No one ever called Phlox that, no one, except for Mettus. In years past, Mettus used the word like an epithet. Now, he used it in grateful wonder.

â€œThink of it and take all the time you need, Sefru. The Universe is open to you now. Whatever you decide, know that I and your mother will support whatever you do.â€

â€œYes, Gheru.â€ Mettusâ€™s eyes drifted closed and he sank back into slumber. Phlox sat at his sonâ€™s bedside, unwilling to let go of Mettusâ€™s hand. Would Mettus remember this conversation? Perhaps, perhaps not, but even if Mettus didnâ€™t, Phlox vowed to himself that _he_ would never forget it.

\----------------------------------------------------------

â€œIt seems like I missed a whole lot,â€ Trip Tucker commented, as he sipped from his beer stein. Captain Archer had invited him to dinner after Trip had returned from his visit to Vulcan with Tâ€™Pol. He was eager to get back to the engine refit, but wanted to touch base with Jon and the others.

â€œYeah. Phlox and Hoshi explained to me what the significance of Mettusâ€™s actions were. I think their familyâ€™ll be talking about it for years to come.â€

â€œPoor kid.â€ Trip shook his head. â€œPhlox mentioned heâ€™s kinda sheltered and closed-minded, so no wonder what he did was so unexpected. You think that maybe thereâ€™s a chance of some kinda reconciliation â€˜tween the two?â€

â€œI hope so. I know this estrangementâ€™s been eating at Phlox ever since we shipped out of Spacedock.â€ Jon sighed and rubbed his temples. â€œItâ€™ll be up to Mettus whether or not to accept Phloxâ€™s truce. And to top it off, two of the weddings were abruptly canceled right after the funeral ceremony. The grooms of Azkielâ€™s daughters just walked out.â€

Trip choked on his beer. He burst out, â€œThey just _walked_ out ? And Phloxâ€™s family just _let_ â€˜em?â€

â€œApparently, they can break an engagement right there, if they witness something about the clan that they find...scandalous. Funny thing is, neither of the dumpees were upset by it, which makes me wonder why they were engaged in the first place. Azkiel only told me that both young men were highly placed in Denobulan society, so I bet that had a lot to do with it.â€

Trip snorted, took another swig, then commented, â€œSocial-climbers. Gotta love â€˜em. So, that means the ones gettinâ€™ married now areâ€”lemme get this straightâ€”one of Zarielâ€™s sons and Zarielâ€™s daughter, and the Docâ€™s second cousin, Floos. Whoâ€™s doinâ€™ the ceremony?â€

â€œA Denobulan Judiciary, whoâ€™s coming in tonight. Itâ€™s a joint wedding, which saves time. Means heâ€™ll only do the ceremony once and not three times.â€

â€œAnd to think he couldâ€™ve ended up doing it five times. Ouch. And the siteâ€™s still Sickbay, right? The airâ€™s all cleaned up by now?â€

â€œSickbayâ€™s and E Deckâ€™s clear now, if thatâ€™s what youâ€™re asking.â€ Jon was still massaging his temples. â€œMalcolmâ€™s paranoid about the â€˜Matriarchâ€™s metaphysical presenceâ€™, as Feezal calls it. I think itâ€™s given him more motivation to avoid Sickbay.â€

â€œDonâ€™t blame him. I would too.â€ Trip rolled his eyes. â€œAnd damn, I left Malcolmâ€™s biobed untouched. Rostov chiseled in Malâ€™s initials to mark it.â€

Jon laughed. â€œRostov did that? I was wondering.â€

â€œDonâ€™t tell Malcolm. I still need Mike in Engineerinâ€™.â€

â€œI promise I wonâ€™t tell Malcolm.â€ Jonâ€™s chuckle was interrupted by the whistle of the comm. He pushed the button and said, â€œArcher.â€

â€œCaptain, this is Ensign Birkenwald. May I talk with you? Itâ€™s rather urgent.â€

Jonâ€™s brow furrowed. â€œIs there a problem with the Denobulans?â€

Birkenwald hesitated a moment, then answered, â€œIt might become one.â€

Archerâ€™s scowl deepened. â€œShould I page Lieutenant Commander Reed, Ensign?â€

â€œThat might be prudent in this case, sir.â€

â€œIâ€™ll meet you in my Ready Room on the Bridge in five minutes.â€

Johannes sounded relieved that the captain was taking him seriously. â€œThank you, sir.â€

â€œSee you then. Archer, out.â€ He wiped his mouth with a napkin, then said, â€œDuty calls, Trip. You going to Engineering?â€

â€œActually, not directly. Ensign Mueller asked me to look at some stuff in the Armory, so Iâ€™ll poke my head in there first. Iâ€™m still running on Vulcan time, so Iâ€™ll be up for a bit yet.â€

â€œAll right. Iâ€™ll see you later, Trip.â€

â€œLater, Capâ€™n.â€

Archer grinned, then got up and headed out of the Captainâ€™s Mess. As he made his way to the corridor leading to the lift, that grin turned into a frown. _First Johannes, then Bernhard. I wonder if thereâ€™s something else going on. Bernhard usually tells_ Malcolm _first about any problems in the Armory, not Trip._

He sighed in resignation, for he knew heâ€™d find out soon enough.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

â€œHey, Bernhard? You in here?â€ Trip looked around the Armory and spotted Crewman Meyer. â€œHey, Dave, is Mueller around?â€ 

Meyer glanced over his shoulder, his hand frozen in the action of snapping a phase pistol back together. â€œHeâ€™s on the upper deck, sir, in the control room.â€

â€œThanks.â€ Trip climbed the ladder, then spotted Bernhard in the duraglass enclosed room. He wondered why the Bavarian was here, as opposed to protecting Phloxâ€™s wife and daughters. Then again, he considered that any man guarding Feezal might think of the Armory as a haven. â€œBernhard? You wanted to see me?â€

Bernhard glanced up like a scared rabbit. â€œYes, Commander. I need to talk to you about a...sensitive subject.â€

â€œLemme guess. Feezal?â€

â€œNot directly. Feezal has been cordial and respectful to me and Johannes, Commander. I find her pleasant company.â€ Trip gave him a â€œyou-gotta-be-kiddinâ€™-meâ€ expression. Bernhard shrugged and clarified, â€œShe has not made any untoward advances toward me.â€

â€œThatâ€™s a relief. When she was last here, I felt like I was beinâ€™ hunted.â€ Trip raised his eyebrows and continued, â€œProblems within the clan? The Capâ€™n told me about what happened during the funeral ceremony. Iâ€™m sure thereâ€™ll be some friction â€˜tween the members.â€

â€œActually, thatâ€™s not it, either, sir. No one seems to be at each otherâ€™s throats, yet.â€

â€œThen whatâ€™s the problem, Bernhard?â€ Trip realized that the Bavarian was dancing around the subject, which was not like him at all. â€œYa said Feezal wasnâ€™t botherinâ€™ ya.â€

â€œIt isnâ€™t Feezal, sir. Itâ€™s one of her daughters. Lailah.â€

Trip frowned; he could never keep Phloxâ€™s relatives straight. â€œWhich oneâ€™s her?â€

â€œThe surgeon, sir. Phloxâ€™s eldest daughter.â€

â€œOh, hell,â€ Trip groaned. â€œHave you told Feezal and Phlox?â€

â€œFeezal doesnâ€™t seem to disapprove. Doctor Phlox has been concerned with his youngest son, Mettusâ€”â€œ

Trip nodded. â€œThe one who broke the urn in Sickbay and scattered the ashes all over the place.â€

â€œYes, sir.â€

â€œWhat has Lailah been doinâ€™ thatâ€™s got you so uncomfortable?â€

Bernhard glanced at the door, as if reassuring himself that it was securely closed. â€œSheâ€™s been asking me about my family back in Rosenheim, about Starfleet Medicalâ€™s branch in Berlin, about Bavarian cuisineâ€”â€œ

â€œBratwurst and beer?â€

â€œCommander.â€ He rolled his eyes. â€œShe told me about her childhood, her friends and colleagues on Denobula, her various siblings. In fact, her half-brothers are quite humorous; both of them are Zarielâ€™s sons. Lailah seems companionable enough, but the looks that pass between her and her mother make me nervous.â€

â€œSo Lailahâ€™s not quite as blatant as Feezal was with me. I mean, the woman was checking out my assets when she thought I wasnâ€™t lookinâ€™!â€

â€œUmâ€”â€œ Bernhard turned a deep scarlet and suddenly he found his boots interesting.

â€œOkay, so Lailahâ€™s interested in ya, but ya donâ€™t share the sentiment. Why donâ€™t ya let her know now, as opposed to when she decides to drag ya bodily to the altar?â€

â€œI really donâ€™t want to upset her, Commander. Sheâ€™s a kind-hearted woman, with a good temperament and she really is a joy to be around. I do like her, sir, but...not in that way.â€

â€œThen _tell_ her, Bernhard.â€ Trip reached over and clapped the tall man on the shoulder. â€œLook at it this way: itâ€™s better that ya let her down gently, then get herâ€”or Feezalâ€™sâ€”hopes up. Make it clear that ya value her as a friend, first and foremost, and what that friendship means to ya.â€

Bernhard sighed. â€œI take it that youâ€™ve got this speech down pat, sir?â€

â€œMore than ya know. I was singinâ€™ that tune with Tâ€™Pol for the longest time, believe it or not.â€ Trip smiled and added, â€œIf sheâ€™s what you say, sheâ€™ll understand.â€

Bernhard gave a great sigh of relief and said, â€œThank you, sir. Youâ€™ve eased my mind considerably. Iâ€™d considered hiding, shooting myself out a torpedo tube, commandeering a shuttlepod, or asking Crewman Cutler to pose as my wifeâ€”â€œ

Trip burst out laughing and the tension in the control room evaporated. â€œGood God, man! Iâ€™m not sure if Liz Cutler wouldâ€™ve gone along with it, butâ€”â€œ

â€œI canâ€™t ask Hoshi or Tâ€™Pol, sir,â€ Bernhard pointed out.

â€œYeah, good point.â€ Tripâ€™s face softened as he added, â€œFeel better?â€

â€œMuch. Thank you, Commander.â€

Then Captain Archerâ€™s voice echoed from the comm. â€œArcher to Mueller.â€

Bernhard touched the comm. â€œMueller here, Captain.â€

â€œWill you and Commander Tucker come to Sickbay, please?â€

Trip gave Bernhard a look of concern and asked, â€œIs there something wrong with Johannes?â€

â€œNot exactly, but I need both of you here.â€

They glanced at each other, then they both chorused, â€œOn our way, Captain.â€


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: This is an important chapter and shows the solidarity of Phloxâ€™s family during a potential crisis. You find out which members arenâ€™t as open-minded to change.  
  
You learn a little about Johannesâ€™s family and background and he and Bernhard talk in German. Iâ€™ve included the translations in bold.  
  
This chapter was a little tough for me to write, personally, for I have personal experience with family members who strongly disapproved of my marrying my husband. (I come from an ultra-traditional Asian family). Eventually, though, their rigid attitude softened a bit with time, so maybe some of Phloxâ€™s clan members will too.  
  
Rating: T  
  


* * *

****

Seven

Hoshi Sato reflected that sheâ€™d been in so many weird situations that it should be almost standard procedure. After all, sheâ€™d been on a Klingon ship that was sinking into a gas giant, stuck in the transporter for eight seconds, and been a â€œguestâ€ of a lonely telepathic alien. But this was rapidly edging its way into her top five list of all time.

She stood at the side of Johannesâ€™s Birkenwaldâ€™s biobed, while Treesal stood on the other side. Treesal held Johannesâ€™s hand with white-knuckled intensity. Feezal and Captain Archer stood nearby, anticipation on Feezalâ€™s face and confusion on Archerâ€™s. Hoshi didnâ€™t blame him; this was an unexpected surprise.

The doors opened and Bernhard Mueller and Trip Tucker came in. Bernhard stopped short at the sight of Johannes lying on the biobed. Trip nearly ran into him, and Malcolm Reed nearly ran into Trip as he rushed into Sickbay. Apparently, news of Johannesâ€™s situation had spread faster than a warp 8 engine.

Phlox came out of the lab with a PADD in his one hand and a hypospray in the other. Treesal looked ready to have a nervous breakdown as she gazed at her father. â€œWill he be all right? Iâ€™m sorry, Father, I had no ideaâ€”â€œ

â€œIâ€™ll be all right, Liebchen,â€ Johannes said. His voice was hoarse, but he managed a smile. â€œIt probably wonâ€™t be the last time a fhâ€™rhein tried to eat me.â€

â€œI could have killed you, Johannes!â€ Treesal nearly wailed. Tears trembled on the end of her lashes. â€œHow can you joke about it?â€

â€œI must have a sense of humor, considering my occupation, Liebchen.â€

Trip glanced at Bernhard. â€œLiebchen?â€ he asked the Bavarian in a low voice.

â€œItâ€™s pronounced â€˜leeb-kyenâ€™,â€ Hoshi whispered back, trying to hide a smile as she corrected Tripâ€™s German. â€œIt means â€˜dearâ€™ or â€˜sweetheartâ€™.â€

Trip stared at Hoshi, then at Johannes. â€œWhen did he start calling her â€˜Sweetheartâ€™?â€

â€œWhat happened?â€ Malcolm demanded.

She put a hand on her husbandâ€™s arm and replied, â€œTreesal, Johannes and I were in the Mess Hall earlier and she introduced him to fhâ€™rhein, a Denobulan delicacy. There didnâ€™t seem to be any problems after that, and then we went to talk with Captain Archer in his Ready Room. Midway through the meeting, Johannes started having trouble breathing, so we rushed him here.â€

Phlox took up the explanation as he injected the hapless Armory Officer with a hypospray. â€œThere is a small percentage of the population who is sensitive to a compound in the fhâ€™reinâ€™s molecular structure. Itâ€™s similar to being allergic to certain chemicals in Earth foods.â€ The Denobulan gazed pointedly at Malcolm, as if daring the Armory officer to comment. â€œApparently, Johannes falls into this small group.â€

â€œAnd I didnâ€™t know it until I had the reaction,â€ Johannes said ruefully.

â€œIt usually happens that way,â€ Malcolm assured him, not without sympathy.

Phlox studied the reading on the biopanel above Johannesâ€™s head. â€œThere. You should be free of the allergen in an hour or so, Ensign Birkenwald. Take it easy, and donâ€™t touch anything containing the Nakâ€™when compound.â€

â€œI can make sure he doesnâ€™t, Father,â€ Treesal said. â€œThere are advantages to being a biochemist.â€

â€œGood.â€ Phlox looked over at Feezal, who inclined her head. Then Archer opened his mouth to say something, but Phlox interrupted him, â€œSo...I believe you two have something to tell me, hmmm?â€

There was an awkward silence. Johannes flushed bright crimson and looked like he wanted to sink through the floor. Archer sighed and rolled his eyes, while Hoshi stifled a smile. Trip had a flabbergasted expression, and Malcolm a suspicious one.

Bernhard only stared at his fellow German and asked, â€œNa, was hast Du jetzt gemacht??â€ **What did you do now??**

Johannes only met his friendâ€™s eyes and replied, Ich habâ€™ Sie sehr geliebt, Bernhard. **I love her, Bernhard.**

â€œWas??????â€ The Bavarian looked like he was going to faint. Trip and Malcolm glanced at each other; Trip grabbed Phloxâ€™s examination stool and pushed it under Bernhard just as he was about to collapse. He sat down on it so hard that the air wooshed out of his lungs. â€œDu wirst Ihr heiraten???â€ **Youâ€™re gonna marry her?** Then in English, he burst out, â€œAre you serious?â€

Johannesâ€™s smile faded as he regarded his friend. â€œIâ€™ve never been more serious in my life, Bernhard.â€

â€œThatâ€™s why he and Treesal asked me to come with them to talk to the captain,â€ Hoshi said gently. She couldnâ€™t help but chuckle at the pole-axed look on Bernhardâ€™s face. â€œHe wanted to make sure there wouldnâ€™t be any...well...complications if he joined your family, Phlox.â€

â€œDid you tell your mother that youâ€™re marrying a Denobulan?â€ Malcolm asked. â€œShe is a MACO major, you know.â€

â€œOh, crap,â€ Trip muttered. â€œSheâ€™d better not be like Hayes was.â€

â€œMother knows, and it surprised her, but sheâ€™s given her blessing, once she talked with Treesal and Feezal,â€ Johannes said with another shy smile. â€œCaptain Archer contacted her from his Ready Room and we had a long talk.â€

Trip glanced at Archer and said, â€œYou old romantic softie.â€ Hoshi grinned as Jon flushed scarlet.

â€œWell, I see no problem with it,â€ Phlox said with a chuckle. â€œI know Johannes is a fine young man and would be a kind and compassionate mate.â€ He put down the PADD and the empty hypospray, took Treesalâ€™s hand in his left and Johannesâ€™s in his right. â€œTreesal Phlox, nuâ€™Feezal ka Phlox, Saâ€™ana hu anatik ra?â€

â€œTreesal Phlox, of Feezal and Phlox, do you agree to this bonding?â€ Hoshi translated for the others.

Treesal looked at her father, then to Johannes. â€œYa, Saâ€™ana hu anatik.â€ **Yes, I agree to this bonding.**

Then Phlox asked Johannes, â€œJohannes Birkenwald, nuâ€™Ulreike ka Lars, Saâ€™ane hu anatik re?â€

Johannes nodded and answered, â€œYa, Saâ€™ane hu antik re.â€

Phloxâ€™s grin widened as he glanced back at Feezal. â€œBeloved, will you continue?â€

â€œIt will be my pleasure.â€ Feezal glanced behind her at Lailah, who had appeared out of Phloxâ€™s office. Bernhard tried not to react to Lailahâ€™s presence, but she only smiled at him. Hoshi saw a wistful sadness in her smile and wondered at it.

Feezal and Lailah took up either side of Johannes and Treesal and began a two-part chant. Hoshi translated, â€œWe welcome you, our brother, our son; we bless you and your mate, our sister and daughter. May you be together in spirit as well as in reality and support each other as oneâ€”â€œ

The doors to Sickbay exploded open and two Denobulan males stalked into the room. Hoshi recognized them as Kannik, who was Azkielâ€™s second husband, and Bogga. Azrielâ€™s third. Bernhard leaped to his feet as they advanced on Phlox, Feezal and Treesal. Boggaâ€™s mouth twisted into a snarl as he brought his arm up to strike Treesal, but Malcolm intercepted the blow.

â€œThis is an _abomination_!â€ Bogga growled. â€œI will not permit a Human to join our clan in marriage! It is bad enough we have one through adoption! If we could cancel that relationshipâ€”â€œ

Malcolmâ€™s tone was low and deadly. â€œIf you lay one hand on my wife, I will make you pay.â€

â€œThis violates the sanctity of the Denobulan rites!â€ protested Kannik. â€œYour son has already made one transgression, Phlox, and now your daughter! Where is your loyalty to your clan, Phlox?â€

Phlox walked over until he was toe-to-toe with Kannik. Kannik was a small man; he had to tilt his head upwards slightly to meet Phloxâ€™s gaze. â€œAs a father, I have a responsibility for my childrenâ€™s welfare and happiness. My daughter has chosen her first mate and I have approved. She is of my blood, not either of yours, and so my approval is first and foremost. I have the blessing of my wife and Treesalâ€™s sister, who are also of Treesalâ€™s direct bloodline.â€

Bogga scowled at Hoshi, who continued to translate the womenâ€™s chant as if the other men werenâ€™t even in the room. â€œBut the other members of the clan can object, Phlox, and I formally give my disapproval.â€

â€œAs do I,â€ added Kannik.

The Sickbay doors opened and other members of Phloxâ€™s family trickled in. Phlox watched impassively as Vesena and Kessil, Boggaâ€™s two other wives, stood proudly behind their husband. Arla and Myske, Kannikâ€™s two other wives, followed suit.

â€œSo, who joins the side of righteousness?â€ Kannik spat at the rest of the gathered Denobulans. â€œWho objects to this travesty of Denobulan culture?â€

Silence. Treesal gripped Johannesâ€™s hand, but he was still too weak to rise from the biobed. Feezal put a hand on Treesalâ€™s shoulder, then on Lailahâ€™s. Lailah gently laid her hand on her motherâ€™s, then slipped her other hand into Bernhardâ€™s.

â€œDu hast dein Herz verloren,â€ Bernhard told Johannes with a smile. â€œIch bin froeh, dass es Dir endlich kommt.â€ **Youâ€™ve lost your heart. Iâ€™m happy itâ€™s finally happened to you.** And Bernhard squeezed Lailahâ€™s hand and extended his other one to Trip.

One by one, they formed a strong chain: Johannes, Treesal, Feezal, Lailah, Bernhard, Trip, Hoshi, Malcolm, Jon. Zariel appeared on Jonâ€™s other side and boldly gripped his hand, while her sons Neznus and Reestus joined the chain. Zarielâ€™s mates Bennu and Vennas, then her daughter Okrna, her son Ghoris, and both of their intended mates.

Kannikâ€™s daughter Yutis didnâ€™t even glance at her father as she slipped her hand within Ghorisâ€™s. Kannikâ€™s face reddened in embarrassment and anger as his own daughter defied his command. Opur, Groznikâ€™s daughter, nodded and joined her half-sister in the chain.

The Sickbay doors opened once more to admit Azkiel, Groznik, Tâ€™Pol and Travis Mayweather. Tâ€™Pol only gave Kannik and Bogga a cursory glance, then went to join her thyâ€™la. Travis nodded and put his hand on Zarielâ€™s shoulder.

â€œWhat about you?â€ hissed Kannik to Azkiel. â€œTo whom to you give your loyalty?â€

Azkiel reached up and pushed the hood of her robe onto her shoulders. â€œOur sacred rites are more than words and forms, Kannik. It is also heart and soul. They are useless without the intent and the meaning behind them.â€

Kannik smirked. â€œâ€˜A Denobulan marriage cannot be formed if the following is considered lacking: mental fitness, stability, worthiness of a mateâ€”â€œ

Another voice overlapped Kannikâ€™s and Kannik stopped suddenly as the voice continued on. He glanced behind him to see Mettus standing in the doorway to Phloxâ€™s office. â€œâ€˜â€”dedication and heart. It falls to the majority of the clan to verify this with observation, and it falls to the blood-father to approve or disapprove forthwith. If the majority of the clan gives approval, then the bonding is approved and the marriage will take place.â€™ Rule Thirty-Nine, codas 3C, 3D, and 3E.â€ Mettus inclined his head and added, â€œI presume you would quote 3C and disregard the rest, Second-Father.â€

Boggaâ€™s eyes bulged in disbelief. â€œ _You_ , of all people, should know the Sacred Rites and Rules by heart, Mettus! The Matriarch made sure you memorized them all and learned their significance!â€

â€œAnd bless her soulâ€”â€œ Mettus made a gesture that encompassed the entire Sickbay, â€œâ€”that she did, indeed. She made me study their significance and their heart, Third-Father. The meaning behind the Sacred words.â€ His clear blue eyes held none of the sullenness or anger that had been there at the beginning. â€œAnd it seems that you have missed that meaning.â€

So Mettus walked up to Phlox and Phloxâ€™s eyes misted as his youngest son put his hand on his arm.

Groznik and Azkiel glanced at each other. Then they completed the end of the approval chain. Azkiel didnâ€™t break eye contact with either Kannik or Bogga as she stood straight and tall.

â€œSo the majority has spoken,â€ Phlox announced. â€œThe bonding is approved.â€

Kannikâ€™s hands trembled as he dropped them out of his wivesâ€™ hands. â€œYou started this, with your insistence on serving on this Human vessel. The contagion has spread. You have destroyed our clan.â€

Phloxâ€™s smile didnâ€™t reach his eyes. â€œDestroyed it? Or enhanced it?â€

Kannik glared as Azkiel. â€œYou are no longer my wife. I am no longer your husband. Yutis, I am no longer your father; you are no longer my daughter. I withdraw from this clan.â€ He turned and pushed his way out of Sickbay, with his supporters following close behind. The Sickbay doors hissed closed with finality.

â€œIt has been spoken. It will be done.â€ Phlox said. Then he grinned. â€œSo, who will be the first to congratulate Johannes and Treesal?â€

A collective sigh went up from the gathered crowd. Trip laughed and slapped Johannes on the shoulder as Feezal hugged her imminent son-in-law. Hoshi squeezed Treesalâ€™s hand and said, â€œWelcome to our family, Treesal.â€

â€œThank you,â€ Treesal whispered, with tears in her eyes. â€œThank you.â€ She looked over at Azkiel and Yutis, who clung to each other. â€œIâ€™m sorry it came to this; I had no idea that Kannik wouldâ€”â€œ

â€œItâ€™s for the best, Treesal,â€ Yutis said with a trembling smile. â€œMyâ€”well, Kannik has showed his true colors at this family gathering, and I can honestly say that if he refuses to open his mind, he does not belong in this clan.â€ She nodded at Treesal and Johannes. â€œWelcome, my Brother and my Sister.â€

Phlox glanced at Mettus, who returned the measured stare. â€œWell, your book learning has served us in good stead, my son. You revealed the truth within those words and bested Kannik at his own game.â€

Mettus ducked his head at the praise. â€œIf I can help others, then the Matriarchâ€™s course for me is the correct one after all, if I open my mind.â€

Phlox grinned. â€œI can think of no better purpose in oneâ€™s life, my son.â€


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: This is the last chapter. Please read and review...Iâ€™d like to know what you all thought of my Sickbay Month Entry. (I hope itâ€™s okay, Volley:) And I made up the Denobulan marriage ceremony.  
  
Rating: T  


* * *

****

Eight

â€œOkay, Doc, one more time. I gotta take the Dagger of Truth in my left handâ€”â€œ

â€œâ€” _right_ hand, Commander.â€

â€œâ€”right hand and saw through the ropes bindinâ€™ the couplesâ€™ hands, but I gotta do it in a way that wonâ€™t hurt any of â€˜em. Then Iâ€™m supposed to take the dagger and chop off a piece of hair from each of their headsâ€”â€œ

â€œJust a lock will do, Commander.â€

â€œAnd hand them over to the Denobulan Judiciary so he can put â€˜em in the Holy Fire and pronounce all of â€˜em married.â€

â€œPrecisely. Just make sure you use your dominant handâ€”your rightâ€”to do this part of the ceremony. I know youâ€™re ambidextrous by necessity, but no part of your left hand should touch the ropes.â€ Phlox grinned widely at Trip Tucker, who seemed nervous about holding the Dagger of Truth. Of course, â€œdaggerâ€ was somewhat of a misnomer; the blade was half the length of his arm.

â€œI just donâ€™t get why I gotta do this and not Malcolm. Heâ€™s the weapons expert.â€

â€œBecause Lieutenant Commander Reedâ€™s the one who binds their hands together in the first place,â€ Phlox pointed out patiently. â€œTradition holds that the one who binds them will always hold them close, even when they are physically apart. Itâ€™s bad form to have the Binder be the Sunderer. Some people consider that extremely bad luck.â€

â€œOkay.â€

Phlox glanced across his Sickbay. The Jupiter Station engineers had accomplished a miracle in the past week. All of the biobeds had been replaced, even the one designated for Reed. The new imaging chamber now functioned correctly; Tucker had identified the electrical problem that had eluded the Jupiter Station engineers and corrected it. The walls were now covered with red, orange, gold, and green silks, while the floor glimmered under a layer of silver mats. Candles decorated the shelving and counter tops, while incense smoke wafted from the burners.

The various guests sat on thick cushions on the floor. The Enterprise senior staff all wore their dress uniforms or cultural dress. To Phloxâ€™s joy, other members of the crew showed up to lend their support. Somehow most of the Armory team had gotten leave to attend; they all wanted to see one of their own get married. Ensign Liz Cutler and Phloxâ€™s medical staff were there, as well as some members of Tripâ€™s engineering team. He spotted Rostov and Hess over by one of the new biobeds.

_Rostovâ€™s marking Lieutenant Commander Reedâ€™s place again. How thoughtful of him._ Phlox thought so, but judging from the deadly glare Reed was giving them from across the room, the lieutenant commander didnâ€™t appreciate the gesture.

â€œQuite a turnout, Phlox,â€ Feezal commented as she came up next to her husband. â€œI donâ€™t recall having this many people at our wedding.â€

â€œWell, we have more than one family present, my beloved,â€ Phlox replied.

â€œTrue. And our immediate family is going to be bigger.â€ Phloxâ€™s grin became wider, if that was even possible. â€œAnd as Commander Tucker puts it, â€˜the more, the merrier.â€™.â€

Feezal grinned and said, â€œHow wise of Commander Tucker. Quite wise, indeed.â€

\----------------------------------------------------------

â€œFor Goddessâ€™s sake, Johannes, stay _still_.â€ Lailah pinned the fabric so it lay flat against Johannesâ€™s shoulder. â€œI donâ€™t want to stick you by mistake.â€ 

â€œSorry, Sister,â€ Johannes apologized. â€œIâ€™m just nervous.â€

Second Cousin Floos, who had arrived with the Denobulan Judiciary earlier that evening, looked curiously at the Human wearing Denobulan marriage robes. The other members of the clan had updated him on the events of the past few days. Floosâ€™s eyes showed nothing but sympathy for the younger man.

â€œDonâ€™t worry, Johannes,â€ Floos reassured him with a friendly clap on his shoulder. â€œYou get used to it. By the time your second and third marriage come around, you wonâ€™t be so nervous anymore. Technically, this is my _fourth_ , but my other third wife decided to leave, so it really _is_ my third. Again.â€

Johannes only nodded; he didnâ€™t tell Floos that multiple marriages werenâ€™t the Human norm. Considering how easily Denobulans seemed to dissolve relationships and marriages, heâ€™d worried about Treesal leaving at a momentâ€™s notice. But Treesalâ€™s sweet voice echoed in his mind: _Beloved, I will never leave you. I chose out of my own will and my own heart. My heart knows it has made the right choice._

At the moment, Bernhard Mueller stuck his head into Phloxâ€™s office. â€œFuenf Minuten, Johannes. Five more minutes. Any last words before you walk the plank?â€

Floos wrinkled his nose. â€œThat sounds painful.â€

â€œItâ€™s a traditional thing for your Human groomsman to ask,â€ Johannes said dryly. â€œItâ€™s your last chance to reconsider a lifetime commitmentâ€”or a lifetime sentence, whichever one it may be.â€ He chuckled as he turned to Bernhard and replied, â€œGott sei Dank, es wird kurz.â€ **Thank God itâ€™ll be short.**

Bernhard laughed. â€œThe other grooms are waiting for you two. Just donâ€™t stumble on your robe and youâ€™ll be fine.â€

â€œDanke, Bernhard.â€ Johannes reached over and grasped the Bavarianâ€™s arm in a gesture of thankfulness. Bernhard clapped his free hand over Johannesâ€™s and grinned. Then Johannes went past him into Sickbay. Floos nodded and followed.

Lailah turned to him and mirrored the smile. He was relieved to see her happy, as opposed to devastated. Bernhard hadnâ€™t wanted to hurt her by refusing to play her marriage games. She seemed to read his mind, for she said, â€œI am glad to welcome you as a Brother, Bernhard, if you would be willing to accept me as a Sister.â€

â€œOf course,â€ he rumbled, as he placed his hand, palm down, on hers as she offered it, palm-up, to him. Heâ€™d seen Yutis offer the same gesture to Hoshi when Yutis adopted Hoshi. â€œWe can still talk about our homes and our dreams, if thatâ€™s acceptable to you.â€

â€œI would be honored, _Herr Mueller_ ,â€ she answered with a laugh. Bernhard raised his eyebrows at the formal address, then relaxed as he realized she was only teasing him.

He offered her his arm and she took it, then they went out to join the other guests.

\----------------------------------------------------------

It turned out Johannes was only partially correct. The ceremony was short...if you were a Denobulan. There were chants and invocations, testimonies and stories about the brides and grooms. Malcolm, Bernhard and Hoshi shared some humorous stories about Johannes, specifically about certain Away missions to save a certain accident-and-capture-prone Captain. The assembled crowd laughed and cheered, even as Johannes blushed under the praise. Captain Archer told about how he was a valuable member of the crew, and how Archer was glad to see him happy.   
Zariel had plenty of anecdotes about her daughter Okrna and son Ghoris; her amazing mimicry and talent for storytelling held the audience spellbound. Azkiel related some events from Second Cousin Floosâ€™s life; Floos looked a little uncomfortable with his second-tier-cousinâ€™s revelation of his childhood antics, but bore it with good grace.

Then came the Roster of Witnesses. The Denobulan Judiciary asked Mettus, his newly appointed Trainee, to read the list. Mettus, splendid in his new robes of green and gold silk, unrolled a scroll of parchment, on which heâ€™d painstakingly written every name of everyone who could vouch for the bridesâ€™ and groomsâ€™ requests to be married (which basically listed everyone in the room) and Mettus asked each one whether or not they agreed that it was a good idea.

â€œPorthos?â€ Mettus asked, with a confused expression. The Enterprise crew laughed as he asked, â€œUm...do you approve?â€ Porthos, who sat in Jonâ€™s lap, barked once, enthusiastically, much to the audienceâ€™s amusement.

â€œHe agrees,â€ Jon said.

â€œThey ask their animals for permission?â€ the Judiciary asked him, sotto voce. Mettus only shrugged and continued down the list.

After many gong rings and song interludes later, Phlox was starting to get worried about Johannes. The young man was starting to wilt, and as the third hour approached, Phlox hoped he wouldnâ€™t have to treat his new son-in-law as his first patient in the new Sickbay.

Finally, the actual wedding ceremony began, with the Song of Love and Affection. He and Zariel sang the Denobulan version, then Hoshi and Malcolm sang the English version, translated by Hoshi, â€œMay you be joined together, as long as the stars shine, as long as the sun will burn, as long as the wind blows true...May you find peace and contentment, as long as the heart beats strong, as long as the breath comes and goesâ€”â€œ

Phlox realized that heâ€™d never heard Malcolm Reed sing before; after all the Armory Officer was usually reticent, and when he was in Sickbay, usually unconscious. But Phlox thought Reed had quite a nice tenor voice and when he looked into his wifeâ€™s eyes, more than one member of the audience dabbed away tears.

Phlox couldnâ€™t help a tear himself as he watched Mettus assist in the Ceremony with a steady hand and a calm expression. Mettus helped Reed bind the four couplesâ€™ hands with white rope, then after the prayer, Trip Tucker approached with the Dagger of Truth and cut the rope with the precision of a trained engineer. He also cut the locks of hair with a steady hand and gave them to the Judiciary. The Judiciary bound each coupleâ€™s hair, then tossed the bundles into the Holy Fire, with an incantation of protection.

Finally, after a ceremony lasting nearly four hours, the Judiciary pronounced Okrna, daughter of Zariel and Vennu, married to Pletsin. Then Ghoris, son of Zariel and Bennas, married to Nubrie. Then Floos, second cousin of Phlox and Feezal, married to Anrias.

And finally, Treesal, daughter of Feezal and Phlox, married to Johannes Birkenwald.

The audience burst into applause and cheers as the various couples did the â€œsmell and greetâ€ for the first time as husbands and wives. Phlox chuckled under his breath at the sight of Johannes bending down to rub his nose close to Treesalâ€™s. Then, as a final gesture in an already unorthodox marriage ceremony, Johannes pulled Treesal into his arms and kissed her soundly...in front of everyone.

â€œItâ€™s gonna be one hell of a honeymoon,â€ Phlox heard Trip Tucker mutter under his breath. The doctor sighed, rolled his eyes, and prayed for patience.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The wedding reception lasted until the wee hours of the morning. By the time the revelers stumbled (or were carried) to their beds, it was midway through Gamma shift. Jon Archer sat in the deserted Mess Hall, along with Phlox, Azkiel, Trip, Tâ€™Pol and Bernhard. 

â€œSo how long will Johannes be on Denobula?â€ Trip asked.

â€œThe usual â€˜honeymoon periodâ€™, as you call it, lasts three weeks. After that, Johannes plans to return to Enterprise. I believe Lieutenant Commander Reed was glad to hear heâ€™d be returning,â€ Phlox replied.

â€œThe Armory wouldnâ€™t be the same without Johannes,â€ Bernhard agreed.

â€œBut then Johannes and Treesal would be separated, wouldnâ€™t they?â€ Trip asked again, a worried frown on his face.

Phlox smiled at Azkiel â€œIf itâ€™s meant to be, Commander, theyâ€™ll find a way to stay together.â€

â€œIndeed,â€ Tâ€™Pol agreed. She extended two fingers to Trip, under the table and below the sight of the others, and her husband copied the gesture. Phlox saw it and smiled.

Jon glanced as Azkiel, who had shed her mourning garb and wore a bright yellow gown. â€œWill Yutis and Opur be all right, Azkiel? I noticed that they didnâ€™t attend the reception.â€

Azkiel nodded and squeezed Phloxâ€™s hand. â€œMy daughters are strong, Captain Archer. They will find mates who are worthy of them and who will treasure them as Johannes treasures Treesal. It is every parentâ€™s wish to see their children happy.â€

â€œIndeed,â€ Phlox agreed. â€œAnd Mettus has finally found his place in life.â€

Mettus appeared at his fatherâ€™s side as if conjured. â€œThank you, Father. I am grateful for all you have done for me.â€ A shy smile flickered over his lips. â€œPerhaps we can begin again...and not be estranged?â€

â€œI would like nothing less, my son,â€ Phlox replied as he bade Mettus to sit between himself and Azkiel. She squeezed her sonâ€™s and husbandâ€™s hands with a sigh of relief.

Captain Archer smiled at them and asked Phlox, â€œSo, I take it you havenâ€™t buried your sanity?â€

Phlox chuckled. â€œI still have my sanity, Captain, but Iâ€™ve also gained some other important things. My familyâ€”â€œ he glanced at Mettus, â€œand my peace of mind.â€


End file.
